What if
by Takugaib4523
Summary: Elena is pregnat. Damons the father. Stefan is back. Carolines with Klaus. Lots more to come
1. Delena was human

**CHAPTER 1**

Alaric stood in front of Damon on the phone with stefan. "What do you want me to do? Stand here and watch him die? Or force feed him the cure?" There was a pause on the phone and Alaric looked over at Damon Dying from the Werwolf venom. "Stefan" Alaric snapped again and the line went dead. "Damn it!" he snapped and flashed over to damon "I'm sorry pal" he said and cramed the small vile into his mouth crushing it in his jaw. He watched the infected wounds slowly disappear.

**1 Year later**

Damon let his eyes open slowly as the light streamed in from the window resting on Elenas face. He smiled to himself as her eyes opened. "Whats that face?" she asked smiling a little at him.

"What face?" He asked pushing her hair from her face and smiled.

"That face?" she said pointing at his smile.

"I'm happy" he said and sat up and placed his hand on her swollen abdomen "Why wouldn't I me?" he said softly and kissed her stomach feeling the gentle movements of the child beneath her skin.

Elena slid to sit up a little bit and placed her hand on her stomach "I never thought this would happen for me. to be pregnant with your child." she said and saw the same pain flash in Damon's eyes. "Look I know that you wernt happy that Alaric made you human but i don't know what i would have done if I lost you" She said.

Damon sat up and looked at her "Gone back to Stefan?" he said bitterly and slid off the king sized 4 posted bed and walked to the bathroom starting a shower. Elena looked at him and slid off the bed carefully and walked in and looked at him "Look damon. I know I was confused there for a while and leading you both on. but you are the one I am in love with" She said and closed the tiny space between them and tood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Damon"

Damon looked at her his hands on her hips "I know. I love you too, Elena" he said.

Elena smiled "Now no more pouting. Though how about that shower" she said softly and smiled mischievously making Damon chuckled.

they stepped into the warm jets of water as the bathroom began to steam up. Elena caressed his cheek and pressed her lips to his. Damon took the invitation bringing her body to his, making love to her in the steaming bathroom. Her skin pressing to the glass of the shower door as he took her over the edge and they finished with a tender kiss.

"I love you, Elena. So damn much" He said softly and ran his fingers through her wet hair, and she smiled at him.

Elena walked through the kitchen of the Salvator house dressed in Biking shorts and a red tank top that clung to you 5 month swollen belly. Stefan entered the kitchen retreiving a bottle of Burbon from the Fridge. "Oh hey.. How is my neice cooking?" he asked and Elena touched her stomach "Good.." She said she tried not to see the betrayal in his eyes. the awkward silence streached for a few second till Damon entered "Hello brother" He said "When did you get back?" Damon asked. Stefan he struggled for a little while right after he discovered Elena was pregnant. Stefan took a sip from his glass and looked at Damon. "Early this morning. I heard Klaus and Caroline were back from Louisianan"

Damon nodded slightly. He and Stefan shared a knowing look then they hugged and stefan retreated to his attic room. Elena released a breath she had realized she was holding. "We should have Caroline and Klaus over for dinner." She said. Klaus still needed Elena's Blood for his hybrids but aggreed to let her be while she was pregnant. "To Carry one the Patrova Blood line." He at told her last time he took some of her blood.

Damon made a face "Or not. The imortal Hybrid dick!" he said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well he is also Caroline fiance. And she is our friend" Elena leaned agasint the counter as her toast was down.

Damon leaned over and pecked her lips softly. "Fine. As you wish.. But if he gets anywhere near your blood I'll stake him" damon threated though being human there wasn't alot he could do.

Elena smiled and buttered her toast "WE still need a name" She said and looked at him

Damon looked at her a moment "I like Alexis" he said

Elean arched her eye brow "Alexis? as in Lexi? I think stefan would kill you" she said and watched damon chuckle "Yeah didn't think about that one" he said elena pulled her hair into a messy bun and looked at him. "What about Natalie?" she asked and damon made a joking gagging noise. "Ok Ok" she said and shrugged "Brilynn?" she said softly and looked at him

Damon looked as to think about it a moment. "Maybe but it doesn't quite seem right" he said. and shrugged "WE still have plenty of time" he said and walked over and stole a bite of her toast "Arn't you supposed to help Jeremy set up his apartment today?" Damon asked and elena looked at her watch

"Damn it! I gotta go" she said and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her car keys "I Love you" she said and was out the door.

-End of Chapter 1-

**(POLL! What should Elena and Damons baby be named?)**


	2. Caroline Left Tyler for Klaus

**Chapter 2**

Caroline stood stacking graduation caps as she head Klaus walking up behind her. She turned and smiled. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked and he smiled looking at her though his lashes a moment

"I was already one my way" Klaus said taking Caroline by surprise. He slid his hand into the left side of his jacket retrieving a small envelope. "I received your graduation announcement," He said and chuckled "Very subtle, I assume you're expecting cash?" Klaus teased and smiled

Caroline laughed softly and smiled "Either that, or a mini fridge."

Klaus smiled "I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, "Klaus said and Caroline's eyes looked at him the dropped away "But I knew what your answer would be," he continued "So I opted for something I knew that you would accept," Caroline's eyes were drawn back to his face "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls,"

"What?" Caroline felt her heart soar, but there was also an ache she hadn't expected.

"He is your first love," Klaus said and looked straight into her eyes "I intend to be your last." He paused for a moment "However long it takes" he said and leaned forward pressing his lips to Caroline's cheek.

Caroline looked into his eyes and saw it then. She was in fact in love with him.

"We should get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight" Klaus said and Looping Caroline's arm through his.

She walked with him off the foot ball fields where she had cheered and watched Tyler play football many times. She realized she was happy that Tyler would be safe to come home, but sad because she wasn't sure she wanted to be with him anymore.

"Klaus" Caroline's voice was soft as she stepped in front of him "I love you" she said and touched his cheek "I would love to join you in New Orleans," she said and touched her lips to his for the first time. Klaus wrapped his strong arms around Caroline's small frame. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him. As the kiss slowed and broke Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes.

"As I do you, Love" he said pulling her close to him again.

**1 month later**

Caroline stepped off the plane and Klaus put his arm around her "Welcome to New Orleans, Love" he said and Caroline Smiled brightly looking around. She had never set one foot outside Mystic Falls this new world was strange but she loved it.

"Shall I show you where we will be staying?" he asked

25 mintues 2 cabs and long walk later caroline was setting her luggage in the master suite of the loft Klaus was living in. "This is amazing" she said and walked over to the window looking out at the view "Oh. My. God." She said and looked at him "Seriously? This is our view?" she asked and smiled

Klaus walked over with a chuckle "It is," he said and looked at her "I hope you find everything to your liking" he said "There is an open bar in the living room Both blood and Booze are avalible to you" he said

Caroline was just drinking it all in as she walked though the spacious loft. "Amazing" she said and walked over and got herself a drink and took a sip "This place is incredible" she said and looked at Klaus as the sun danced on him though the window. "You're incredible" she said and took his hand pulling him into another kiss.

Klaus slid his hands around her waist and pushed her up onto the bar and kissed her lips deeply. Caroline drank him in her arms wrapped around his shoulder her legs around his waist. He seemed to send all of her nerve endings into hyper drive as she felt him lift her off the bar and carry her to the master suite. His lips left a burning trail of kisses down her neck "Klaus" Caroline whispered in desire his hands expertly undoing the buttons on her blouse letting it fall open exposing her breasts clad only in a pink and white laced bra.

"You are exquisite, Caroline" Klaus whispered against her collar bone leaving her gentle nips carefull not to break skin. Nothing like a deadly hybrid bite to kill the mood. They explored each other with every inch of themselves.

Caroline straddled Klaus's hips kissing his tones tanned chest. His eyes closed in pleasure. Caroline smiled as they ripped what few scraps of clothes remained on their bodies. Klaus rolled her over nad kissed her deeply, filling her even more so. Carolines supple lips parted in a soft gasp as she kissed him roughly as he made love to her.

She didn't know if she could take anymore. She didn't know how much time had passed it could have been hours it could have been days but she was lost in him as she finished on top of him laying her head on his chest listening to his heart pound "Holy shit" she said and Klaus laughed and looked at her lifting her chin "I agree " he said and smiled placing a kiss on her lips tangled in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep.

Caroline woke alone in the loft and sat up "Klaus?" she Called out curiously.

"in here, love" he called from the kitchen and Caroline slipped on his shirt and walked to the kitchen. He stood making her breakfast

"I didn't know you could cook" Caroline said in surprise sitting on the stool across from him as he cooked.

"There is a lot to learn about me, Caroline, and you are just scratching the surface" he smiled walking to the cabinet and grabbed a plate for them and handed her on and in the middle of her French toast sat a beautiful 3 stone dimond engagement ring. With a white gold band and princess cut diamonds it was perfect. "oh my god" she said and looked at him "Klaus is that..?" she trailed off and he smiled "Yes. I want you to marry me.," he said and smiled at her and Caroline couldn't believe it she smiled and nodded quickly letting him slide the ring onto her finger and she turned her hand from side to side. It was perfect.

**-End of chapter 2- **


	3. Dinner With Klaroline

**Chapter 3**

Elena stood in the kitchen pushing the stir fry around the pan. "What's on the menu?" Damon asked talking up behind her sliding his arms around her waist. "Chicken Stir Fry" Elena mumbled softly, turning the burner down a little lower.

Elena had spent the afternoon helping her brother pick out paint colors, Couches, and all other décor for his new apartment. She felt a little drained but was excited to see Caroline, who had been spending every second since graduation with Klaus. "I still can't believe she is marrying him" Elena said.

"Who's doing what?" Damon asked confused.

"Caroline marrying Klaus" Elena said and turned around and looked at him "It's still hard to swallow" she said pushing her hand though her hair as the bell by the door rang. Elena smiled knowing it was Caroline and walked to the front door.

"Care!" Elena smiled brightly

Caroline went to step inside and it was as if she hit an invisible wall "What what just happened?" she asked

Elena laughed "Oh crap sorry mine and Damon's names are on the deed keeps unwanted vampires out" she said and smiled "Come on in both of you" she said and Caroline stepped in and wrapped her arms around Elena

"Oh. My. God!" she said "You look so cute pregnant" Caroline gushed placing her hands on Elena's belly "Hey little guy" She said to Elena's belly.

"It's a girl actually we just found out last week it took them forever to get her to move so they could see" Elena said and tried to ignore Klaus' smile of delight. She hated the thought of her children or even her children's children being human blood bags, but it was either provide willingly or run the risk of pissing him off and Klaus killing you.

Caroline and Elena gushed over baby clothes and such. Damon looked at Klaus with a disgusted look

"No hard feelings, mate, Caroline has made me promise to be civil since Elena is her best friend and all" Klaus said and smiled

Damon scoffed and walked off to the dining room where Elena and Caroline were just putting dinner on the table. Klaus walked in and smiled at Caroline as they all took a seat. "You are looking lovely, Elena" Klaus said to her.

"Thanks" she said sliding into her seat next to Damon. The tension continued throughout dinner. Elena and Caroline chit chatted about the baby, and they talked about Caroline's wedding which was still a year away.

Klaus's phone rang "What? I see… And Elijah can't handle it?" He said and his face calmed "I'll be there as soon as I can" he said and slid his phone in his pockets.

Damon looked at him "You look calm who is getting killed today?" he asked forking the last bite of cake into his mouth.

"Not you if that's what you're worried about?" Klaus said and stood "But I do need to run I can return later to pick you up if you would like to stay" Caroline nodded and Klaus gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye and left in a flash.

Elena and Caroline went into the mine sitting room by the fire. "SO how is everything since I've been gone?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked at her "It's been good Damon has been a little on edge since Alaric forced him to be human but I mean what other choice was there we had no idea that Klaus was going to be here" she said

Caroline placed her hand on her shoulder "I know. It's just a lot to take in for him" she said softly and quickly changed the subject "So who is throwing your baby shower?" she asked "Cause if no one is I'm throwing it" she said

Elena laughed softly and smiled "Ok Well that's fine with me. No one else has offered" she said they chatted for the rest of the night till Klaus returned and they hugged. "I'll see you later Care" she said and Caroline waved and got in to car and left.

Elena walked up the stairs to hers and Damon's room washing her face and climbed into bed. Damon sighed softly. "I'm sorry I was a dick I know, but Klaus just pushes my buttons" Damon said and kissed her cheek "Am I forgiven?" he asked

Elena looked at him "You really need to just ignore him. I mean I know it's tough, but if this is all going to work we need to be civil" she said and touched his cheek "I love you Damon," she said

"I love you too Elena"

**-End of chapter-**


	4. A Delena Baby

**3 months later**

Elena groaned as her alarm went off knowing Caroline would be there any minute to start getting everything ready for the baby shower. "I don't know if this was the best idea. You know, letting Caroline plan everything," She said sliding up leaning against the head board. She was glad the baby was still asleep. "Think I can fake an illness?" she asked.

Damon laughed "yeah good luck with that. I think have the town is going to be here" He said which only made Elena more nervous. "Relax baby," Damon said and kissed her softly on the cheek "IT's going to be ok" he said.

No more than a minute later the front door opened "Elena" Caroline called drawing out the last syllable making it sound like she was singing, making Elena groan.

"I'm here, Care" Elena called and Damon smiled "That's my cue," Damon said and kissed her again "I'll see you later, Bro time" he said meaning he and Stefan had stuff to do. Elena nodded and hugged him "Alright I love you," She said and he smiled and kissed her belly and changed and walked out right as Caroline walked in.

"This is going to be epic" Caroline Chirped happily and went to work getting Elena Showered and dressed in gold metallic flats with flowers on the toes, a Dark wash Skinny jean, paired with a short sleeved hip length white and gold bold striped sweater. Caroline was in to middle of curling her hair as the baby moved causing her a pain in her stomach. Elena hid the wince not wanting anyone to think she was in real pain.

The next few hours were a blur of pink balloons, pink blankets, pink clothes, cake, punch, and painful baby kicks. Elena sat on the couch laughing and joking with her friends she hadn't seen in almost a year. A sharp pain shot in her side "Ow! Shit!" Elena said her hand on her stomach and Caroline crossed the room, slower then she would have liked, but had to remind herself that she was in a room full of humans who didn't know about vampires.

Caroline quickly ended the party and promised to keep everyone informed, which they all knew she would, and closed the door as the last person left. Elena sat there on the couch her hand on her stomach taking a few deep breaths as she called her doctor after hanging up with Damon. "The doctor said to just hang tight till the contractions are closer together then to call him back and head to the hospital and he would meet us there" Elena said and shifted to sitting on the floor between Damon's legs he rubbed her shoulders. Caroline stood there not knowing what to do. Elena took deep breaths through her contractions.

After a few hours of this Elena called the doctor and they met him at the hospital. After hooking up all the tubes Elena cried "God I'm never having sex again!" she threw her cup of ice a Damon who fought the urge to laugh mostly because he knew she was in a lot of pain. Time came for Elena to push and she gripped Damon's hand on one side and Caroline's on the other. "I can't" she cried and tried pushing harder.

"Elena stop pushing!" the doctor said and Caroline shot Damon a worried look "We need to get Elena prepped for surgery now!" the doctor said and Elena cried feeling light headed. "Blood" Caroline mouthed to Damon.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Elena turned pale and passed out and the nurses whisked her from the room into the Operation room. Throwing a pair of scrubs at Damon "Dress in that and scrub your hands all the way to the elbow" the nurse explained and Damon nodded and did as he was told and Caroline was escorted to the waiting room.

The doctor worked quickly feeding medicine into Elena's IV and cut the baby from her stomach finding the cord was much too short and had begun to rip Elena's insides. The nurse allowed Damon to cut the cord but turned down the offer to hold her wanting Elena and him to share the experience as they took the baby way to have all the exams run on her.

Elena woke a few hours later and winced and Damon smiled at her "Hey Momma" he said and smiled Elena looked down at her empty stomach "Where is she" Elena asked trying to sit up and cried out in pain "They had to take her out through a C-Section but they said call up to the nurses desk when ever your ready to see her" Elena instantly pressed the nurse button "Yes, Miss Gilbert?" the nurse said over the intercom "Yeah, Umm I want my baby" she said unsure what to say. "Yes ma'am we will bring her into you" she said and within a few minutes they wheeled the baby in. Elena smiled brightly as she forced herself to sit up and took her daughter into her arms. "Oh my God" Elena whispered running her slender finger along the bridge of her nose. "She is so perfect" she said seeing the dark silky hair that covered her head "Damon" she said and he sat on the side of her bed and smiled Caroline walked around and took a picture of them

"What are you going to name her?" Caroline asked

Elena looked at her "Presley she looks like a Presley," Elena looked down at the baby in her arms "Do you like at name sweet baby?" she asked. Damon chuckled "I like that name" he said "Presley McKenna Salvatore" He said and Elena beamed at him "Oh my god that is perfect" she said and looked at her daughter "My little Presley" she said.

Elena hated to send her back to the nursery because she was hurting so badly, so Caroline offered to stay and help out so the Damon could go home and shower and get the last few things set up for the baby. "Can you imagine bringing home a baby to the Salvatore house?" Caroline asked trying to picture it.

Elena laughed and shook her head "No it's hard to imagine that house covered in baby toys, diapers, and spit up" she said. Caroline looked at her "I can heal you up you know" she said "I mean I'll be right here, I won't leave till it's all out I just hate to think that there is something that I could do to help and I just sat by" she said. Elena chewed her lip thinking about it. "I'm not sure I mean people have a bad habit of turning into vampires in this town." Elena said looking at her daughter in Caroline's arms.

"Come on Elena you're in a hospital. How much safer can you get?" Caroline asked. Elena arched a brow at her "Oh right…" Caroline said remember she had been in a hospital when she was killed and turned into a vampire.

"Elena?" a voice spoke as the door open "You fit for company?" the Red head coming in the room said. Elena smiled "Yeah yeah come on in Jenna" she said and smiled "It's good to see you Alaric" she said to him as he came into the room behind Jenna.

**End of chapter**


	5. Jalaric is ALIVE (Sorta)

**Chapter 5**

Damon grabbed Katherine's arm "Why didn't he take me?" he growled "He said your blood was no good that you were good as dead" Katherine said.

"What?"

"What is this, Damon?" Katherine asked pointing at his arm

"It's a werewolf bite" Damon said softly. "He won't take me.." he said and snapped Katherine's neck quickly and carried her out of the apartment knowing she couldn't leave but if she was dead and he carried her out it would work it was compulsion not a spell.

He carried her to the sight of where the sacrifice would happen. He dropped Katherine on the ground "Klaus My blood might not be good enough, but imagine this. Katherine, Katarina, ran from you all those years ago turned herself into a vampire thinking that she had out smarted you that you needed a human doppelganger. You need a vampire too. You have Katherine, Elena, and the wolf. You don't need Jenna. Don't leave Jeremy without a family." He said. Katherine groaned and Klaus smirked

"Your very right, Damon" Klaus said and nodded to Greta and the flames circling Jenna disappeared. Elena nodded to Jenna and Jenna took off running. Klaus grabbed Katherine and put her where Jenna had been.

Jenna ran as hard and as fast as she could. She had never thought that it would be possible to move that fast. "I'm a vampire." She said softly and stopped mid stride "Oh my god." She said and heard talking nearby she walked towards the house

"Jenna!" she heard Alaric scream her name.

"Ric!" she screamed and ran again and dove through the front door and wrapped her arms around him "Elena" she began franticly and Alaric nodded

"I know I know but she is going to be ok I promise... One way or another. She has Damon's blood in her system. Bonnie did a spell. John is here he is going to give Elena his life force. If it works she will wake up human. If it doesn't she will wake up a vampire. Either way she will wake up I promise" he said and hugged her close "Bonnie locked us in here me and Jeremy" he said. "We can't leave"

Jenna looked relieved when he said Elena would be ok "I can't believe all this is happening I mean a week ago I was a normal person, with a normal boyfriend, my niece was a normal 17 year old girl, with a normal 17 year old boy friend. Now I'm a vampire. My boyfriend is a vampire hunter, my niece is a doppelganger and her boyfriend's a vampire. I say again. You can't make this stuff up" she rambled until he silenced her with a kiss.

"But we will all be alive" he said and looked at her "Besides I'm Semi-Retired" he said and smiled.

The night passed painfully slow till Damon arrived with Elena dead in his arms. "Come back a vampire and I'll steak you myself" he whispered. Elena Gasped and sat up Damon looked at her "I feel fine" she said and looked and saw Jenna "Oh thank god" she said and walked over and hugged Jenna and saw john drop outside. "John!" Elena yelled and ran after him.

**-2 years later- **

Jenna sat on the counter and emptied a blood bag into her glass and swirled it around her glass as she listened to the banging up stairs as Jeremy packed the last few things up to be moved. Ric walked in as she took a drink from her from her glass. "What has you all serious?" he asked

Jenna wiped a tear off her cheek "Just thinking you know Elena is about to have a baby. Jeremy is starting college. It's all happening so fast" she said looking at him. Alaric smiled and kissed her cheek "It's going to be ok. I promise" he said and took her glass and took a sip. It didn't take too long for them to realize since Jenna was a vampire Alaric would either be turned or Jenna would have to watch him grow old and die. Neither of them liked the second option. So within 6 months she had decided to turn him.

Jenna smiled "I know it's just bitter sweet" she said she wished she had been able to have kids with him. She missed the possibility, but she was happy to have him. She was happy to be alive. Sort of.

Ric smiled at her wearing his button down shirt. "You are so cute. You know that?" he asked softly and kissed her lips. Jenna smiled against his lips and set her glass on the counter as she tasted the blood on his lips. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him closer to her.

"Eh hem" Jeremy cleared his throat.

They broke apart and Jenna laughed softly and looked at him "You leaving Jer?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah I've got the last few things so I'm headed out" he said and walked over and hugged her "It's not like I'm moving away just across town" he said.

Jenna nodded "I know" she said and looked at him seeing how far he had come. "I'm proud of you." She said softly "Your parents would be too" she said and Jeremy smiled "Thanks" he said and gave them hugs and walked out of the house.

Jenna watched him go the looked at Alaric "Now where were we?" she teased.

Jenna dropped on the bed next to him as she heard her phone ring "Hello?" she said Biting her lip so keep from moaning as Alaric continued slowly.

"Jenna? It's Caroline, Elena is in labor" Caroline said "Wait are you…. Oh god. Jenna" Caroline said knowing they were having sex

"Yeah Caroline Call me back when she is ready for visitors" she said and clicked the phone off and tossed it on the other side of the bed and kissed Alaric "we have to be quick, Elena is in labor" she said and kissed him deeply trying to focus but he sent her over the edge.

Jenna pulled a brush through her hair as she finished getting dressed she smoothed out her hair quickly "We really got to get to the hospital" she said as Alaric came in "I'm ready to go when you are" he said and Jenna nodded walking to the car.

They got to the hospital and Jenna stopped at the gift shop and got Elena some balloons and Flowers a long with an "it's a girl" bear to be delivered to her room later. The rode the elevator up to Elena's floor and found her room.

Jenna knocked softly as she opened the door, "Elena?" She peeked in seeing Caroline with the baby. "You fit for company?"


End file.
